Icer (KidVegeta)
*Volume II *Volume III Vacation (non-canon appearance) Cool Runnings (non-canon appearance) |nicknames = The Shadow Lord The Ice Lord |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = Arcose |birth = Sometime before the 600 Age |death = |birth power level = 250,000 |max power level = |pronouns = 私 (わたし/わたくし) |height = Varies |weight = Varies |hair = None |eye = Light blue |rank = Prince of the PTO, Pirate King |organizations = Icer's Empire |food = Space duck |vehicle = Charybdis |hobbies = Doing space heroin, making space treasure maps |family = Hail (daughter) Polaria (daughter) Avalan (son) (older brother) Arcterial (older brother) (nephew) (nephew) Nitro (nephew) Glacial (nephew) Frost (niece) Haimaru (grand nephew) Raimie (grand niece) (grand nephew) Yuki (grand niece) }} Icer (アイサー, Aisā) is the youngest brother of and Arcterial and is a member of . As a member of King Cold's royal family, Icer is considered a high-ranking leader of the - at least he was until his brother's empire collapsed. Afterwards, Icer became a space pirate who commanded a tremendous navy of former Planet Trade Organization soldiers. Icer is one of the central protagonists in The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization. In the penultimate chapter of the third volume, he became a point-of-view character. He has both heroic and villainous qualities in that story, though truly he is not one of its heroes or villains. He's more of a rogue, or a trickster. Overview 'Appearance' Icer has light blue skin and eyes, and his body is covered in organic grey-and-red armor. He favors his species' fourth form, which can be seen in the picture above. Unlike other members seen in their fourth forms, Icer has small horns jutting out from the sides of his head. Icer's scouter is purple. Icer tends to wear only a black under-suit during combat, as his natural armor protects his body well enough, though during the third volume of The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization, Icer began to wear black training sleeves on his arms as well as black gloves. By the time he attained his , this had become Icer's usual outfit. Icer has been described by others as a pale, thin, watery-eyed being. Icer, in his , is notably much smaller and shorter than King Cold, whereas Arcterial, in his second form, is almost as tall as King Cold. While a member of the Planet Trade Organization and afterwards, Icer sports a dark cloak that covers most of his body. But during combat, he will take off his cloak. He does not wear the standard Planet Trade Organization style armor in any of his forms. Icer has never been seen in his species' , though he is known to be able to use that transformation. He also rarely uses his species' . Overall, he spends about 85% of his time in his fourth form, 10% of his time in his second form, and 5% of his time in his first form. He utilizes his second form when around his brothers and sometimes during meetings. He chooses to be in his first form only when he's meditating or trying to conserve power. 'Personality' Icer is a bold and introspective individual. Like other members of his family, he is haughty does not tolerate failure from his subordinates. Icer has high expectations for everyone, and does not play favorites, even with family members. He has been described as not loving his children, but Icer would disagree with that; still, he is not particularly close with anyone, including his children. This has caused his children to go to great lengths to appease him and win his favor. Lord Icer has a refined, cultured personality, though he will change his demeanor based on who he is around. For example, Icer speaks in a rougher tone when around space pirates and lesser beings than he does around family members or important people. Still, Icer has a guarded personality; he rarely reveals much about himself, which gives off the impression that he has secrets he doesn't want to get out. Icer has a slight inferiority complex, as he does not have the reputation of his brothers. Icer is more emotionally-restrained than Arcterial, and more aware than Cold. As such, he runs the more technical aspects of the Planet Trade Organization, such as interstellar taxation and the conscription of slave species. His older brothers often do not heed his counsel when they are in meetings together, despite Icer's intellectual capabilities. This has resulted in him not having as close a relationship with his brothers as when they were all children. Icer does not like to fight with all of his power, to reveal his strength to anyone, so as to let them know just how strong he is. As a result, in major conflicts, Icer will rarely raise his power level above 5% (and of course he would never tell anyone what percentage his power is at); this is seen during the great battle against the Nikkarins in the nineteenth chapter of first volume of The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization and in Icer's famous duel against Arcterial in the nineteenth chapter of the second volume. Icer's inferiority complex comes from his childhood, where he was always stuck in his older brother's shadows (this is also where Arcterial gave him the nickname, 'The Shadow Lord'). He was significantly weaker than them in his childhood, and he struggled with transforming. When his brothers unlocked their new transformations, he too wanted to become stronger, but he was so much younger than them, that this was almost impossible. It took him much longer and required much more effort than his brothers. This hardened Icer's personality at an early age. Of course, had he been as old as them, he would have easily transformed, but the shame of that memory has affected Icer's personality throughout the rest of his life. He has kept a more guarded personality since, and has not let anyone see him in vulnerable, potentially weakness-highlighting situations. Icer does drugs, most notably space heroin, partially to cope with his inferiority complex and his feelings of loneliness (which he does somewhat bring upon himself with how he acts), though his brothers and children do not know about that. History 'Early Life' Icer grew up on Arcose as the youngest brother of King Cold and Prince Arcterial. He was a bit of a loner as a child, keeping few friends, and mostly sticking to his brothers' shadows. He was present when both of them unlocked their species' transformations in an ice cave not far from their home. Though Icer tried his best to emulate Cold and Arcterial, he was too young and weak to transform and gain the power increases they had. This hardened his personality and made him ashamed of his own failings. He returned to that cave for several weeks afterwards, trying to transform alone in the coldness, and after untold hours of training and straining, he managed to unlock his forms like his brothers. This was an incredible achievement, for the boy had unlocked his new forms far earlier in his life than King Cold and Arcterial. While he was weaker than them on account of them having had many more years to train than him, this was the first sign that his determination and relentless striving for perfection would ultimately lead him to surpass his brothers' power in time. He was still quite young when King Cold formed the Planet Trade Organization and thus had no part in the formation of that galaxy-spanning empire like his brothers did. He grew up under the care of Cold and Arcterial. They taught him how to fight and act as a ruling lord of the Planet Trade Organization. Icer, however, was not fond of training with his brothers, and instead took to books and traveling. Icer spent a lot of time moving about his older brother's empire, visiting many planets, gaining knowledge, and studying the fighting techniques of many different slave species. When he finally returned to his brothers as an adult, many years later, Icer surprised them with his physical strength and a new fighting form that was unlike what any of the other Cold family members used. Icer continued traveling, spending much less time at the Planet Trade Organization headquarters than his relatives. It was rumored that he took the company of space pirates during this time, but those reports could not be confirmed. He sired twin daughters and a son during his time abroad, though he sent them back to his brothers to be raised in the isolated, lavish mansions of the royal family. Icer himself noted that he didn't like to spend much time around his brothers because he felt they overshadowed him, as they were both stronger than him and more charismatic rulers. By making a name for himself, Icer hoped to distinguish his legacy from theirs. But he never forgot his roots, and Icer continued to be an active leader of the Planet Trade Organization even during this time, leading troops in battle and coming up with a comprehensive tax system that funded much of the empire, especially when they didn't have any planets to sell on the galactic market. 'The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization' 'Volume I' Throughout the first volume of this story, Icer's daughters, Hail and Polaria led the Planet Trade Organization in their war against the Nikkarin Empire. Icer's son Avalan stayed behind, in Planet Trade Organization-controlled space, hunting a mysterious and powerful space pirate known as the Aphotic Prince. Icer himself moved back and forth from the battles taking place in the outer colonies against the Nikkarins to back home throughout this first volume. Icer was present when the representative of the Galactic Bank, Tychib Eshil, warned King Cold of the Planet Trade Organization's growing debts. It was Icer who advised his brother to pay off those debts while Arcterial pushed for King Cold to ignore them. Icer was also instrumental in leading the efforts against the rival Nikkarin Empire in this volume, and after he gave King Cold advice on what to do about the Galactic Bank, King Cold sent Icer to lead their armies against the Nikkarins. Icer took King Cold's sons and Nitro to assist him in the war. As well, his daughters Hail and Polaria worked as Field Generals during the conflict. Icer's exceptional military mind allowed him to turn the war from the Nikkarins' favor and start pushing them back to the outer reaches of the universe, where they came from. Crushing victory after crushing victory followed, and the Nikkarins seemed sure to be defeated soon. Icer taught his daughters and Cold's sons various tactics, including how to approach and lead large naval and ground engagements, throughout these battles, acting both as a mentor and the commander leading on the front lines. Later, after a battle against the Nikkarins, Icer met with his brother Arcterial on an outpost planet. Icer revealed to his brother that he was growing impatient with Frieza, whose butchery and recklessness on the battlefield was hurting the Planet Trade Organization's ability to capture and interrogate Nikkarin leaders. Icer then brought up how ineffective a ruler King Cold was - that their brother was too busy sitting on his throne and drinking his wine to realize how serious a threat the Nikkarins were. He suggested replacing King Cold with Arcterial and killing Frieza, Cooler, and Nitro. In Icer's eyes, this would strengthen the Planet Trade Organization, since King Cold's sons were not proving to be effective rulers either. It appeared, at the time of the conversation, that Arcterial agreed to go along with the plan. In the nineteenth chapter of this volume, Lord Icer and his forces cornered the last army of the Nikkarins on a distant world. Though his brother Arcterial and his nephew Frieza began to argue about how best to assault the Nikkarin base, Icer came up with the strategy himself. Frieza tried to take control of the forces, noting that most of the soldiers in their ranks came from his region, but Icer coldly rebuked him by reminding the prince that King Cold had put Icer in charge of the war against the Nikkarins. As such, it was Icer's battle strategy that was put into effect. He had Arcterial lead a vanguard against the planet, straight at the fortified cities while Frieza, Nitro, and a large portion of the army flanked them from the right; as this was happening, he planned on flanking left with his daughters and another army of his own. And he ordered all of their ships to give suppressing fire to the charging soldiers, while faster single-pilot fighters were kept in reserve to run down any fleeing Nikkarins. This plan would have worked had Frieza not held his host back. While Icer and Arcterial enacted their plan with complete synchronicity, Frieza held his force back to spite Icer for pulling rank on him. What resulted was both Icer's and Arcterial's forces briefly pushing the Nikkarins back before being overwhelmed on their right flank, where Frieza's army should have been. Icer tried to calm Arcterial during this section of the battle, for Arcterial was becoming enraged at Frieza's army not being there. Icer then directed his remaining soldiers against the Nikkarin Elite and generals, who appeared at that moment on flying chariots, attempting to decimate the confused and disorganized Planet Trade Organization warriors once and for all. Finally, when all seemed lost, Frieza descended to the planet with his large host and helped crush the Nikkarins. With the new force saturating their depleted ranks, Icer and his daughters, as well as Arcterial and his host, were able to push back the Nikkarins, though Icer's daughter Hail was grievously wounded and burned near the end of the battle when two Nikkarin Generals cornered her and covered her in energy. Even though she was so badly wounded and likely going to die, Icer did not relent his attack or show any emotion. He held his line and finished the task at hand - defeating the Nikkarins. As the battle was waning, Arcterial and Frieza once again got in an argument, with Arcterial calling Frieza a coward and Frieza insulting Icer's plan (only Frieza's own ingenuity saved the day, he said). Icer would hear none of that. He told both of them to shut up and finish the battle before they returned to their drama. Though Icer himself was insulted, and his daughter had been almost killed as a result of Frieza's hubris, he did not take that moment to berate Freiza or attack him. Instead, he remained the leader on the battlefield, the one holding the Planet Trade Organization's army together; if he had been as petty as the rest of the group, their attack would have surely broken at that point, and they might've lost the battle. But that didn't happen. Icer rallied the remaining troops, led them forward himself, and crushed the Nikkarins once and for all in that battle. It was said by other soldiers in the Planet Trade Organization that Arcterial and Icer came to despise Frieza after that battle, especially since Frieza gained the moniker ‘The Prince who saved our Empire’ undeservingly. Icer despised Frieza more for being responsible for the permanent maiming of Hail than for him holding his forces back so as to swoop in in glorious fashion. Indeed, those loyal to Icer and his family, especially Polaria, soon sought to enact Icer's plan of killing Cold and his sons (especially Frieza) as a result of that final battle against the Nikkarins. Icer himself worked behind the scenes to forge an alliance with Arcterial, Cooler, and Frost to make this possible. Icer was seen next in King Cold's palace at Hail's bedside as she was treated by the best doctors in the universe. Polaria and him had a discussion about the rebellion over Hail's unconscious body, with Polaria questioning how they could manage to kill Cold, Frieza, and Nitro without Hail's aid. Icer did not want to stop the plot, so he dismissed his daughter and instead spent his last few minutes alone with Hail, brooding over his upcoming assassination attempt on his nephews and brother. Icer and the rest of the royal Arcosian family then attended a grand feast, celebrating the defeat of the Nikkarins (which was billed as Frieza's triumph). The slights against Cold's brothers and their offspring was on full display in the feast, though none of them made mention of it, especially Icer, for they were planning on killing Cold, Frieza, and Nitro that day. However, as the feast was going on, Polaria told him that the plot was off - that Cooler would no longer be supporting them. And without his support, Icer and his family had no hope of killing King Cold and his sons. Icer was then forced to tell Arcterial this, for Arcterial did not know that the plot was postponed (or perhaps completely abandoned). Icer stood up and made a toast to Frieza, where he subtly mocked the prince, his venom coming too lightly for Frieza and his supporters to notice. Then, as this was going on, Icer locked eyes with Arcterial and went on about how peace must be maintained for the Planet Trade Organization to continue to exist. Arcterial understood the message, though it made him furious. He did not say anything or get up or try to kill Frieza himself; he and Icer had a silent staring contest, where Arcterial fumed, for several moments after the toast before Icer broke his gaze and returned to a conversation he was having with Frieza. As of the end of this volume, Icer successfully managed to stall or end the plot against Frieza and King Cold, which was not what he had wanted to do, but something that had been thrust upon him given the circumstances. Additionally, he risked fracturing his already tenuous relationship with Arcterial over having to cancel the assassination attempt. His own position was left in doubt, with Frieza assuming total victory over the Nikkarins and Icer being unwilling or perhaps unable to tell everyone the true story of Frieza's cowardice (he couldn't change the public perception that Frieza was a hero, and he risked losing the favor of King Cold by calling Cold's son a coward). Additionally, Icer's daughter Hail was left in critical condition, and he did not know if she would survive. His remaining children were with him still, but Icer's position at the end of this volume was one of uncertainty. His position had been weakened, and his power and influence in the Planet Trade Organization had been reduced significantly, despite him being the one who was truly responsible for saving the Planet Trade Organization from the Nikkarin scourge. 'Volume II' In the third chapter of this volume, in the early 763 Age, Cooler began to suspect that Icer and Arcterial were plotting some treachery behind his back. While he had no proof of such wrongdoing, he ordered to keep an eye on the two Arcosians. Ten days after Avalan was abducted by the Aphotic Prince on April 7, 763 Age, Icer personally questioned Natsumiko (a Planet Trade Organization officer who witnessed the abduction). Icer laughed off Natsumiko's claim that, given how the Aphotic Prince acted when abducting Avalan, that he must have been a member of the PTO at some time in the past. Still, Icer was said to be mad with grief after learning that his only son had been taken from him by a filthy, bloodthirsty space pirate. Abacho, a low-ranking soldier in Cooler's empire, eventually found where Avalan was being kept on December 27, 763 Age. He made the gruesome discovery (Avalan was hanging from meat hooks, having been ravaged by torturers an isolation), yet was fatally poisoned in the process. Immediately afterwards, he tried to meet with Icer, to tell the man where his son was (and that Avalan was still alive). He then went to one of Icer's planets and tried to meet with the Imperial Lord, however he could only meet with one of Icer's receptionists. Abacho found it quite strange that Icer would not meet with him in person, given the information he had on Icer's son. The receptionist assured Abacho that Icer had been given all the information he had given her, but that didn't make Abacho feel any better. Regardless, Abacho succumbed to his wounds before he could ever meet with Icer. Before he died, he speculated that perhaps Icer already knew where his son was, but he had no proof for such a claim, and it seems rather odd that Icer would let his son be tortured in that case. At various points in this volume, both Cooler and Arcterial expressed concerns about Icer's ambitions. They both called him "strange", yet neither of them knew what his endgame was, and if he truly was working against them. Because of the nature of this speculation, they did not act on their suspicions. Indeed, after Frieza's death became widespread knowledge, Cooler gifted both Icer and Arcterial sections of Frieza's empire in order to keep them loyal to him. On September 3, 764 Age, Hail finally agreed to become her father's fleet admiral after he had asked her for months and months - on the condition that they immediately find and rescue Avalan (Hail blamed her father for not finding her brother). In chapter 15, Icer spent significant time teaching his daughter Hail how to run his fleet, even allowing her to take on a Jolean space pirates an a rebel captain (and his fleet) to hone her skills. Later, Hail commanded Icer's fleet as he ambushed a meeting between the Aphotic Prince and other space pirates. During the encounter, shadow demons appeared, destroying all of the Aphotic Prince's and space pirates' ships. Icer barley escaped with his son (whom the Aphotic Prince had been transporting to ransom to the space pirates) back to his fleet; all of his ships immediately fled the area. Icer was extremely shaken up by the space demons because they nearly killed him. At his full power, he was barely able to outspeed them to escape. That frightened the man, who had never met foes so strong. He resolved to meet with Arcterial and Cooler in order to come up with a strategy to deal with these new, mysteriously powerful shadow demons. When Zashisaro slaughtered most of King Cold's officers in order to assume control of the dead Arcosian's fleets and armies, he blamed Icer an Arcterial for the butchery and even went so far as to wound himself severely to aid his lie. While King Cold's soldiers believed this, no one else in the Planet Trade Organization did. On November 23, 764 Age, Icer and his daughters met with Cooler, Arcterial, and Frost to discuss the shadow demons that had nearly killed him a few weeks before. Arcterial did not believe that the demons were real (he accused Icer of making them up in order to drive a wedge between them, since Arcterial wanted Icer dead by this point so he could improve his own ambitions towards taking over the Planet Trade Organization), and Cooler was unwilling to give Icer command over many more ships, as there were numerous foes that he considered to be a higher priority (including Zashisaro, the Aphotic Prince, and the Galactic Bank). Icer and Arcterial eventually came to blows as their argument reached the boiling-over point. Cooler was forced to separate them, but Icer and his daughters soon left, and his relationship with Arcterial had been broken beyond repair by this. Cooler did not fully discount Icer's reports as Arcterial had, and he commanded Frost to visit an iron mine on Planet Ice 015 that had been supposedly attacked by these shadow demons and find evidence of their existence. Of course, when Frost went to that planet, she was assassinated by the shadow demons, setting off a chain of events that dominated much of Icer's history in the third volume of this series. However, Icer was not seen again in this volume, though he did learn of Frost's fate before the book's conclusion. 'Volume III' KV Note: This volume is currently being written. Once it is complete, I will update Icer's history that unfolded in that book. 'Roleplays' Icer has been featured in two roleplays (linked above). These roleplays and Icer's actions in them are not considered canon to the rest of KidVegeta's universe or Icer's history. Transformations 'First Form' 'Second Form' 'Third Form' 'Fourth Form' 'Awakened Form' Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Awards *2016 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Best Characters: Trivia *Like all Arcosians, Icer's name is a pun on something cold. His name is a pun on the word "ice". *Icer's theme song is Rebirth by Two Steps From Hell. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Royalty Category:Royal Family Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Cold family member Category:Icejin Category:Ice'jin Category:Ice-jin Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Space Pirate Category:Arcosians Category:Arcosians Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Father Category:Brothers Category:Brother Category:Prince Category:Aliens Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:New Characters Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:Main Villain Category:Main Character(s) Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Transformation users Category:Transformation Users Category:Canon Respecting Category:Non-canon KV Pages Category:Frieza's Race Category:Son Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon